


The Mistletoe Effect II. Veronica & Logan

by Ultra



Series: The Mistletoe Effect [2]
Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: Christmas, F/M, First Kiss, Friendship/Love, Mistletoe, Season/Series 01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-12-21
Updated: 2006-12-21
Packaged: 2018-01-05 13:50:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1094642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultra/pseuds/Ultra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Festive One Shot. The effect of mistletoe on Logan and Veronica during the Echolls’ Christmas Party. Set in Ep 1.10 An Echolls Family Christmas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Mistletoe Effect II. Veronica & Logan

“Oh come on, you’re a natural at this,” Weevil told Veronica as they milled amongst the crowds of upper class types at the Echolls Christmas party. Neither of them had really planned to end up here, they’d come strictly for the poker game, Weevil to get his money back and Veronica to reveal who had stolen the very same cash. This was so not the plan.

“Yeah, well...” she began, but didn’t get a chance to continue as the hosts’ son interrupted her.

“He’s right, y’know?” Logan told her as he appeared at her side. “For one that doesn’t so much move in these circles anymore, you fit in pretty well.”

“Is there an echo in here?” Weevil said mostly to himself rolling his eyes as he walked away, following another server with a plate full of something we wanted to eat.

“I guess it’s different for him,” Logan said thoughtfully as he watched the Mexican not so much disappear into the crowd as move through it obviously. “To finally be the guy at the party who’s not serving,” he smirked, until he turned back and caught the look on Veronica’s face - she was not amused.

“Maybe I should’ve added ‘sounds like an evil-doer’ to my description,” she muttered as she moved to walk away. Logan really could be a serious jack-ass sometimes. She wouldn’t have helped him with this case at all, if not for the sake of Duncan’s missing laptop and a certain diary in which she featured heavily.

“Hey!” Logan seemed less than pleased by her assessment of him and caught hold of her arm as she tried to walk by him. “I was just messing around,” he told her, though neither of them could imagine why he suddenly felt the need to defend himself to her.

“Maybe that’s the problem, Logan,” she suggested. “You’re always messing around. Nothing ever means anything, not theft, not racism, not even friendships,” she ended with less enthusiasm than she’d started, pulling her wrist free from his grasp, but not bothering to walk away, just looking around at the room, all the faces of the people that ruled Neptune.

“If you’re talking about Duncan, we made up already,” he told her, but Veronica shook her head.

“It’s not Duncan, it’s not...” she looked away as she spoke and he knew now exactly what she meant. They’d had a weird kind of friendship once, they at least liked each other, and spent time together via Duncan and Lilly.

Since Duncan and Veronica broke up, and Lilly passed away, things between Logan and Veronica had broken down. He couldn’t understand how her father could blame the Kanes for their daughters death, and as the blonde’s reputation hit a downward spiral, there was no-one left to take her side in battle. She was alone, and a part of her resented those that ought to have stood by her. Being here, amongst Logan and Duncan and the people she once associated with, it reminded her of how things used to be, how she almost wished things were again.

“Veronica,” Logan got her attention back, and wondered if that really was tears he saw glistening in her eyes. “I’m sorry, okay?” he said, so convincingly she could almost believe him. “I know things have been tough for everybody...”

“It doesn’t matter,” she shook her head. She didn’t want an apology from him, or anything else for that matter, and he didn’t get a chance to argue as his mother appeared beside them.

“Well, hello, Veronica!” Lynn Echolls smiled, and the blonde forced a similar expression back at her. “We don’t see you around here all this time, and then twice in two days.”

“Yeah,” Veronica nodded, “I was just helping Logan out with... a little problem,” she explained, knowing from the look on his face as she glanced his way that saying anymore on the subject would lead to badness. Clearly Lynn did not know about her son’s gambling habits and may not like it if she did.

“That’s nice, honey,” the older woman smiled, her arm sliding around Veronica’s shoulder. “How do you like the party? Isn’t is wonderful?” she said, apparently both over-excited and slightly drunk.

“It’s... awesome,” Veronica nodded, summoning enthusiasm she wasn’t sure she possessed until finally Lynn was needed by other guests and moved to leave them alone.

“I should leave you two alone anyway, I’m just spoiling the mood,” she winked, gesturing above there heads as she finally disappeared back into the throng of people.

Both Veronica and Logan glanced up at the mistletoe hanging from the ceiling then down at each other, their eyes meeting. For a few seconds neither moved and despite being two of the more quick-witted students of Neptune Hugh neither had anything to say either.

“Oh, look, things _could_ be more awkward right now,” Veronica said eventually. “Who’d have thought?”

Logan watched her for a moment as she squirmed a little, looking kind of sweet and innocent for once, the way she used to be when he thought she was the cutest thing he’d ever seen. Without a word he took her plate from her hands and set it aside. She opened her mouth to protest but didn’t get a chance as he pulled her to him and put his lips to hers in a brief kiss.

When Logan finally released her, muttering something about a Merry Christmas and walking away, looking as if he might be checking that no-one saw that little ‘moment’, Veronica leant back against the table, feeling slightly overwhelmed.

Had Logan Echolls really just kissed her like that underneath the mistletoe at his parents own Christmas party? Had he really looked at her with that cute little smile, seemingly thinking she was passably pretty enough to warrant a festive smooch?

If things this strange could happen at Christmas, Veronica thought with a smile she couldn’t control, maybe she did believe in Christmas miracles, maybe there was a Santa Claus.

The End

 


End file.
